inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jdogno7
Welcome, ! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *''' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast.' Creating a '''userpage' for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. Wyvern Rex. (talk) 11:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Just a note to thank you for all your contributions. Would you like Rollback rights? It makes reverting harmful edits easier. Wyvern Rex. (talk) 11:47, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I think I've added you to Rollback, let me know if it doesn't seem to be working. Halo Nation wiki has this page about Rollback Rights: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Rollback_Rights. Wyvern Rex. (talk) 13:50, April 10, 2015 (UTC) It is not written anywhere that Oromis was the head of the dragon riders after Vrael. He was only one of the elder and than became the theacher of Eragon nothing more. The heir of Vrael is Eragon even Islanzadi tell this in Eldest ( pag.297) so please remove Oromis like head of the dragon riders because is totally wrong. You used the phrase "Real-universe connections", real-universe is an uncommon phrase, Wikia readers will be used to and prefer phrases such as "History and concept", "Real-world connections", "Concept and creation" and "Behind the Scenes". "Connections" by itself is a concise and suitable header on this wiki. Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:45, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :It's not just about logic but also use: for that matter, that section often includes connections with other fictional universes. I suspect it's a construction which you use regularly: I hadn't encountered it previously and I imagine that most of our visitors won't have either. Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:05, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Not a criticism but an observation. Wikis and other reference guides are most useful when written in a clear, concise and familiar style. (By the way, those two hyphens in the signature are automatically added when you press the signature with timestamp button. You can delete them before publishing if you want.) Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:28, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Tarrent is a Lord not an Aristocrat User:Valenthyne Nice work with your edits High Editor Jdogno7 User:Valenthyne Compliment User:Valenthyne Welcome User:Valenthyne Added message in response to user edit Hello J, I saw your edit on the Saphira article regarding some elves being (Quote on quote) "'''Some of the elves were spiteful and mean. They said that they thought a man not a boy would save them." '''So far as i know the only elf who displayed such hostility towards Eragon was Vanir himself. In the book Eldest at the bottom of page 395 and the beginning of page 396 he explicitly says this "For eighty years after the fall of the Riders, we held no hope of victory. We survived by hiding ourselves through deceit and magic, which is but a temporary measure, for eventually Galbatorix will be strong enough to march upon us and sweep aside our defenses, Then, long after we had resigned ourselves to our fate, Brom and Jeod rescued Saphira's egg, and once again a chance existed to defeat the foul usurper. Imagine our joy and celebration. We knew that in order to withstand Galbatorix, the new Rider had to more powerful than any of his predecessors, more powerful than even Vrael. Yet how was our patience rewarded? With another human like Galbatorix. Worse...a cripple. You doomed us all, Eragon, the instant you touched Saphira's egg. Do not expect us to welcome your presence." Now perhaps there were other elves besides Vanir who were more or less openly hostile to Eragon, but since none of that has been confirmed (Far as i know) particularly by Christopher Paolini himself this leaves the edit i quoted above as potential speculation. I mean no offense, i am merely stating my opinion on the matter. It may be best if the edit was reverted for reasons i've already stated. Just a thought. Sincerely, TessaVarzi (talk) 10:01, August 3, 2016 (UTC)TessaVarzi Hi Jdogno7, You asked why I editied Arya's page and the reason was the table shows up twice on the page TheGuardianOfTheNight (talk) 04:18, August 24, 2016 (UTC)